A Feudal Love Story
by YamiGirl13
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has decided to live her life with InuYasha as a hanyou. But will it end up as a happily ever after, or a crazy Feudal love Story gone wrong?


Kagome climbed out of the well,eager to find InuYasha. Then he came running up to her with good news. "Kagome, I've stopped chasing Kikyo. Why should I chase a corpse? I only want you." Kagome had news as well,"I've decided to become a hanyou and live here with you." They used to Shikon Jewel to wish Kagome to be a hanyou. She was so happy. Inuyasha then gave her a demon sword to protect her. "Its the Tsounga, my father's sword,it will protect you."

Kagome and Inuyasha then lived out their lives in the Feudal Period together. But Kagome began to feel threatened by another woman. Her name was Ayame Yamada the Hanyou. She seemed to take a liking to InuYasha,which made Kagome jealous. Then,later that day,Kagome was sitting in a tree talking to the sky."InuYasha,I know you said you love me,but did you mean it? Do you still only care for me,or has your love shifted to another girl?"

In the months to come,Kagome nor Ayame Yamada had heard from InuYasha. They anticipated the worst."W-We don't need him. We can live on our own," said had survived without him for so long,they were used to it. So the two that were once enemies were now the best of friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After months of not hearing from InuYasha, Kagome and Ayame began to move on. Then one day,InuYasha appeared out of nowhere. "Kagome!" He screamed. But she was furious with him. "Where have you been?!" He told her that Naraku had sent him to another time Paradox. But she didn't believe him. She became even more furious. "Like I'd believe that!" She ran a way crying.

She decided to go talk to Naraku and sort this out. "Look, I didn't send InuYasha to another time. If he told you that he lied. I was stowed away in a jar." Kagome couldn't believe it. For some reason,she seemed to trust Naraku. She sat down crying. He said, "Don't waste your tears on him." Kagome dried her eyes and said," I cant believe im saying this but...your right Naraku." She hugged him tight. He said he would never leave her. Then a shining light appeared on his chest. He was being purified.

Later that day,Naraku and Kagome confronted Inuyasha. "Can we still be friends?" Said Kagome,in a pleading tone. InuYasha refused. "Why do you choose Naraku's side?!" She looked down trying to think of a reason. "Because...because...Because I love him!" InuYasha ran away as a tear fell. Kagome looked straight back at Naraku. "Y-You do?" he said softly. "Yes," she replied. Naraku wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you too." She slowly reached up and kissed him. He looked at her blushing deeply.

"I love you so much Kagome-chan..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Kagome-chan," said Naraku, with a warm smile. Kagome returned the smile and replied, "Good morning!" Since the night that Kagome said she loved Naraku,she had been staying in his palace. Not only to be close to him,but to keep him safe from InuYasha. He's been heartbroken since he heard about Kagome and Naraku. He swore that he would kill Naraku and save Kagome. But what he still doesn't realize is that Naraku has no intention of harming Kagome. He wishes to live peacefully.

One day, Kagome had to go see a friend. InuYasha took it as an opportunity to exact his revenge on Naraku. When to time was right, he attacked! Cutting Naraku's head clean off, leaving him to lay there for Kagome to find. Sure enough,when Kagome returned,instead of being greeted by the smile she had come to expect from Naraku,she was greeted by a horrifying sight. Naraku, dead on the floor. His lifeless body covered in blood.

InuYasha was waiting for Kagome to come home. "Get away from him Kagome!" She refused to leave Naraku's lifeless body defenseless against InuYasha. "If you wanna get anywhere near him you're gonna have to cut me down first! You think you're helping me by getting rid of him but you're just driving me farther away from you!"  
"Someone told me that he was deceiving you!", he screamed.  
"Who exactly?!"  
"My father's soul!"  
"Just get out!" she screamed,barely able to talk because of the tears streaming down her face.

Kagome went looking for Sesshomaru-sama, hoping that he would agree to revive Naraku,but he refused to help as well. She didn't know what to do. Then she remembered an old friend that revived her once. " Destiny Alexia Hitsugaya! She can help!" She ran off to find her. When she found her,before she even had time to ask her, Destiny said,"I'll revive Naraku for you." Kagome was overjoyed! "Really?! Thank you so much Destiny!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Destiny had tried to revive Naraku, but sadly, it didn't work. Kagome was devastated, she ran away into the woods crying. "I tried to warn you Kagome," said InuYasha, walking slowly towards Kagome. "I know Inu, I should have listened." Kagome stood slowly to face InuYasha. "Could we start over?"  
"Of course we can, I was waiting for you to say that."

Years later, Kagome and InuYasha had a family. Their oldest son, InuKara, resembled his father, and their youngest daughter, InuSyrie, resembled her mother. One day Destiny-chan ran to Kagome and InuYasha with great news. "Kagome! I've revived Naraku!" Naraku stepped out from behind her smiling warmly as he had done before. "I've missed you so much Kagome-chan! Who are those two children?" Kagome just stared in horror trying to think of what to say. Finally she found the right words. "N-Naraku, these are mine and Inu's children. InuKara and InuSyrie." Tears began to form in Naraku's deep lavender eyes. He couldn't believe it. "I thought I could trust you Kagome! But clearly I was mistaken!" Naraku stormed off, tears streaming down his bright red cheeks.

Kagome and InuKara went to see Naraku. "I'm sorry Naraku, really but, you broke your promise. You said you would never leave me like Inu did all those years ago."  
"Just leave me alone!" Naraku lashed his Katana in Kagomes direction, but InuKara quickly blocked it with his sword. "Don't you dare touch my mother!" He screamed, but he quickly sheathed his sword, seeing the sadness and fear in Naraku's eyes. "C'mon InuKara , we're leaving."  
"Fine by me," he said following his mother

When the two arrived at their village, InuYasha and InuSyrie ran to them both. "Where were you? We were looking for you like crazy"  
"I tried to explain what happened to Naraku but he tried to kill me!" she answered in a stern tone. "But I managed to save her," said InuKara.  
"I'm glad he didn't hurt mom," said InuSyrie. So the four walked back to their hut, not realizing that Naraku was watching from afar. "You are the first woman I have ever loved Kagome, How could you do this to me?" He said, through the tears streaming from his deep lavender eyes. " I'll never stop trying to get you back, I swear by my very body and soul, you'll be mine again someday..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after the incident at Naraku's palace, InuKara had been jumpy and over-protective of his mother and sister. He would never let InuSyrie or Kagome out of his sight for too long. "I can't trust you two alone, I'm afraid he'll be back"  
"InuKara, I know your trying to help, but I can handle myself."  
"I know," he replied, in the same annoyed tone as his father.

"I don't trust that Naraku, he tried to kill my mother, right in front of me," he sighed.  
"Ya know, your mother and I met under this very tree." A voice said from behind him. There stood InuYasha, standing as tall and proud as he had done for so many years.  
"When I first met her, I didn't want anything to do with her. All I wanted was the Sacred Shikon Jewel."  
"Really?" replied InuKara.  
"Mmhmm," InuYasha nodded in response.  
"But why? And how did you end up together?"  
"It's a long story, but okay."  
InuYasha told of all of the battles and heart-ache and victories they had achieved to get where they are now.  
"And all of this happened because Naraku had cursed that monk, Miroku was it?" asked InuKara.  
"Yea, since then I haven't trusted him."

InuKara later returned to the village with his father, and more questions then answers. But when they returned to their hut, no one was home. The two searched frantically for Kagome and InuSyrie. Then, Sesshomaru-sama approached InuKara and his father panting as if he had been running.  
"Brother! Naraku has Kagome and InuSyrie!"  
"What?!" ,exclaimed InuYasha.  
InKara drew his sword and ran in the direction of Naraku's palace.  
"Nephew! Wait! We need to think of a plan."  
"For once, I agree with my brother" ,said InuYasha reluctantly.  
"I'll tell you what the plan is! Get our butts over there and save them!"

InuKara ran as fast as he could alongside his uncle and father.  
"S-Sesshomaru-sama! T-This miasma, its t-to strong!" screamed InuYasha.  
It was getting harder and harder to breath the miasma. So strong that the three pasted out. When they awoke, they found themselves trapped in a cage sealed with sutras. They looked around and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Jakken, and Rin tied up.  
"Whats going on here?" asked InuKara.  
"Where are you Naraku?!" screamed InuYasha.  
"Show yourself coward!", replied Sesshomaru.  
"I would watch my tongue if I were you, one wrong move and Kagome pays the price, along with young InuSyrie." An evil grin spread across Naraku's face as he stepped aside, revealing Kagome and InuSyrie bound by more sutras.  
"I-Inu-Yasha..." kagome said, in a weak tone.  
"Mother! What have you done to her!?"  
"Isn't it obvious, I have bound her and your friends until she agrees to be my bride."  
"She'd never marry you!" snarled InuYasha.  
"Oh really? Well what if I did this?" Naraku pulled a blade from his sleeve and slowly pressed it to Rin's neck.  
"No! Leave her alone! She has done nothing to you!" screamed Sesshomaru, as tears formed in his golden-yellow eyes.  
"Stop!" said Kagome, still to weak to move.  
"I'll be your bride! Just leave them alone!"  
"No, mother...No! There has to be another way!"  
"There is one other way, I kill the rest of you, and she and InuSyrie go free." Naraku smirked evilly.  
Kill me, but let InuYasha's family, Rin, Jakken, Sango, and Shippo go free!" screamed Miroku.  
"No Miroku! What about the twins!?" interrupted Sango.  
"She is correct young monk, taking your life just won't do." replied Naraku.  
"I'll be your bride, just let my family go."  
"As you wish Kagome," as he slowly removed the sutras and ropes binding InuYasha's family and friends.  
"Now leave", said Naraku, holding Kagome tight so she could not escape.  
Everyone in the room exchanged glances  
"Now InuSyrie!" exclaimed Miroku.  
She grabbed a sutra, pinning it to Naraku. He loosened his grip on Kagome. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and they all hurried for the door.

When they arrived home, InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief, holding Kagome tight.  
"I was so worried," said InuYasha, through the tears in his eyes.  
"I'm fine now" she replied.  
"Are you okay InuSyrie?" asked Miroku. She nodded.  
"At least we're all safe," said Sesshomaru.

"Yea, safe and sound..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**IMPORTANT NOTE** Kouga's daughter Torra is not mine! She belongs to My friend!

It had been months since Naraku had taken Kagome and the others captive, and life almost returned to normal. Then, one day, Sesshomaru-sama,Rin, Jaken, Kouga, and his daughter Torra, came to visit IuYasha with great news. You could tell by the look on Kouga's face that he was not happy.  
"How have you been Sesshomaru?" said Kagome , giving him a warm smile.  
"I've been fine, especially recently." he said, smiling at Torra, who was clinging to his arm.  
"Why is that exactly?" asked InuKara.  
"My daughter is marrying this mutt!" Kouga blurted out, clearly frustrated.  
"Really? That's amazing uncle Sesshomaru!" said the young daughter of InuYasha, InuSyrie.

Later that night, when the rest of the village was asleep. Young InuSyrie sneaked slowly and quietly away from her village into the night of the woods."Naraku? Are you here? Naraku?" she said in a hushed tone. She waited, and waited, and waited. Then finally, out of the darkness, stepped Naraku. "Where have you been I was worried you wouldn't show up." she said to him.  
"Don't worry my love," he answered, bringing her into a hug. "I'm here now."  
"I know, but when should we tell father?"  
"We will soon, but first, take this." Naraku handed her a small pendant, shaped into the japanese character for love.  
"Naraku its beautiful!" InuSyrie said happily, putting the pendant around her neck.  
Naraku had made two, one for him and one for her.

The next day, she awoke to the sound of her brother and father running outside. "What happened father?!" said InuKara in a frantic tone of voice. InuSyrie rushed outside to see Naraku lying on the ground. "Naraku!" she exclaimed.  
"I...Inu...Syrie..." said Naraku, beaten and bruised.  
"InuKara! Keep your sister back! Time to finish him once and for all!" InuYasha grabbed the Tsounga, his father's sword that he had given to InuSyrie.  
"InuKara! Let me go!" she screamed, struggling to get away.  
"No! I can't!" he screamed. Finally InuSyrie bit her brothers arm and he let out a yelp, loosening his grip just enough to let InuSyrie go.  
"No! Don't kill him father!"She screamed, running as fast as she could towards Naraku and InuYasha. She threw herself on top of Naraku.  
"If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me!" Kagome and the others watched in shock as InuSyrie defended Naraku. But Torra and Sesshomaru just smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?!" asked InuYasha angerly.  
"Nothing. I'm just proud of her." he answered calmly.  
"Proud?!"  
"Yes proud."  
"Why?!"  
"Because she is listening to her heart." answered Torra. "If I had not listened to my heart, Sesshomaru would not be here with me, and you had not listened to your heart InuYasha, then InuKara and InuSyrie would not be here." InuYasha slowly lowered the Tsounga and helped Naraku stand up. "She's right. InuSyrie, if you truly love Naraku, then I won't hold you back." he smiled at his daughter and brought both Naraku and InuSyrie into a warm hug. "Thank you so much father!" she exclaimed through the tears in her eyes. "Now we can be together." said Naraku, as InuYasha backed away slowly. InuSyrie smiled as she slowly kissed Naraku. As she pulled away both we're blushing deeply.

Kagome just smiled, "They grow up so fast..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But InuYasha, she's in love with him, can't you just try this?"  
"How am I suppose to just except him, he tried to kill us before?!"  
"SIT BOY!"  
These were the words heard coming from the small hut. "Mother? Whats wrong?"  
"Its nothing darling," replied Kagome. "Your father and I are just having trouble excepting Naraku."  
"What do mean 'you'? I thought you were okay with this?"  
Kagome raised her voice, "We're all having trouble with this!"  
Naraku heard the argument and stepped in, "InuSyrie, you need to understand, they love you and thats why they are concerned." Kagome replied to Naraku and InuSyrie, "He's right, we're just worried, but this is what you want, so I won't stop you"

It was the day of the wedding between InuSyrie and Naraku. The young hanyou girl was dressed in a pure white kimono,"This is the day," she said eagerly to her bridesmaid Torra. "I know, but InuYasha and InuKara would say otherwise."

While everyone was preparing for the big day, InuYasha just watched. "Look, I know you don't like me, but I'm doing the best I can to make your daughter happy." said Naraku, trying to calm InuYasha's nerves. But he just sat there, not wanting to listen. "The wedding is starting, you don't want to miss it, do you?" InuYasha silently stood and walked towards the village, not even glancing at Naraku.

"Does anyone appose this union between InuSyrie and Naraku?" said the young monk, about to start the ceremony. "I do!" Everyone looked in shock as Kagura approached the young couple. "Father? Who is that?" said InuSyrie, a bit scared and annoyed. "It's Kagura, The wind Sorceress."  
"Yes, it is I, and I have come to reclaim my Master."  
InuYasha, Kagome, and InuKara drew their swords. "No one ruins my sister's wedding!" InuKara slashed his sword at Kagura, only to hit by her wind blades. "Gaahhh!" screamed InuKara. Naraku spoke up. "Kagura! Stop this!" InuSyrie grabbed her demon sword and tried to attack Kagura. "How dare you attack my family on my wedding day?!" Kagura lashed at InuSyrie, knocking her sword out of her hand. Miroku gasped,"Oh no! InuSyrie! Get to your sword ,quickly!" But she didn't move. She stood and growled. A pulsing aura consumed InuSyrie as demon marking appeared on her face. Her fangs and claws expanded as Sesshomaru tried to return her sword to her. "InuSyrie, calm down!" The hanyou girl refused and charged at Kagura, striking her to the ground. Naraku grabbed InuSyrie's wrist and tried to calm her down, but she lashed her claws at Naraku, cutting his cheek. Tears welled in his eyes, as he put his arms around her tightly, "Stop InuSyrie! You're going to hurt someone! Please calm down...please." InuSyrie struggled at first, then slowly calmed down. Her eyes faded from a crimson red back to the golden color of her father's. "Naraku, I'm so sorry..." Naraku gave her a quick glance that told InuSyrie to step back. She did as she was told and back away. "Why are you doing this Kagura?"  
"Because I was in love with you!"  
"So your jealous?" said Naraku with a slight smirk.  
"I'm not jealous, its just that you deserve better then that filthy mutt of a de-" she was cut short as Sesshomaru slashed her back. She fell to the ground as she plucked a feather from her hair and disappeared. As Kagome tended to InuKara's wounds, InuYasha stood face to face with Naraku, "You could have been killed by the one you love, and still you tried to save her. That's what I was looking for. Welcome to the family, Naraku." Naraku smiled.  
"Thank you, InuYasha."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!" exclaimed Miroku, "You may kiss the bride Naraku." Naraku turned to face InuSyrie and kissed her without hesitation. Everyone clapped as they turned to face their friends and family. "InuYasha? are you crying?" asked Torra. He was about to reject when he replied,

"Of course no-...Yea, I am."


End file.
